grabbing hold
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: some wrestlers go to mtv's fear but can they stay together and win the money or run away.


This is WWE.fiction. I don't own WWE or MTV's FEAR or any other of the things I might mention here that are copy righted by anyone else.  
  
JERICHO I LOVE YOU!!  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU'VE RUINED MY HAIR! Edge screamed under the hood he had to wear. Vince had told them they'd be going to THE REAL WORLD. Only once those hoods went on their heads they understood it.  
  
RVD smiled and shook his head. "Dude relax, I mean after all we're only going to a haunted location alone with no one but us."  
  
"Stop it I'm scared.it's true it's true" Jericho shook his head at Kurt's outburst. "This is like slow torture, like pins and needles being driven in to my knee cap." Jericho responded as they hit a bump.  
  
Jeff smiled and laughed. " That's actually fun." Triple H shook his head. " You love pain huh."  
  
"That's not a bad thing it's a good thing." All but one more groaned they knew that line. "I swear to god, I'm the only normal one here." Jericho murmured. Triple H just laughed at that remark. "Please you wore pink."  
  
"So you married a whore." "Shut Up!" "Stephanie isn't a whore!" "Shut up Kurt you're not in this conversation!" "Leave Kurt alone it's not his fault he'll never get laid." "And that's not a bad thing it's a good thing!"  
  
Now they where walking actually getting lead to the safe house, Jeff decided to respond after they entered the safe house. "Gonzo is my hero."  
  
"Hurry up and remove these hoods!" Edge hissed.  
  
Jeff removed his hood and went to the computer. Clicking it on he grinned. "Welcome to fear, please feel free to scream." Triple H rolled his eyes and hissed. "They just want to see grown men cry." "Kol!" RVD laughed. Jericho looked at him and sighed. "You scare me"  
  
Kurt was still clinging tightly to triple H as they stood there. Jeff was grinning like crazy at the computer in front of him. "All right this is sad." "Its really dark outside." "Well if worse comes to worse we can use DDP as a land mark." "What the hell does that mean?" "His freaky sparkly white teeth." "Yah that's true" "DUDE. Where are we?" "Rob, don't you ever get tired of wearing your wrestling outfit?" "Whatever you're just jealous" "That you can use I like big buts as your theme song?" "Jericho's is Pretty in Pink!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Don't worry be happy." Jericho frowned as RVD said that and then proceeded to the center of the safe house. As triple H pried Kurt off of his arm and sighed as Kurt shook his head and held on tighter.  
  
"You two aren't going to sleep together are you? Jeff asked looking up from his computer at them. DDP looked away from Kurt and triple H and shrugged. "If it makes them happy don't question it." RVD smiled and jumped on to the top bunk of the beds. "Whatever, Top bunk!"  
  
DDP leaned over and touched the mouse. The computer turned off as RVD smiled and Kurt held on tighter to Triple H. "OH MY GOD THE ROOM IS HAUNTED!"  
  
Triple h just rolled his eyes and sighed. "No DDP just stepped on the power cord." Kurt held on tighter and smiled. "You're so strong and safe." Jeff stared at them, as Triple H turned red. "GET OFF KURT!"  
  
"Ewwwwww.look it's a drawing of Triple H and my brother!" Jeff yelled as RVD jumped off the top bunk and ran over to him. "KOOL! LOOK THERE'S ALSO ONE OF ME AND JERICHO!"  
  
"I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT!" "You wear pink."  
  
Jericho sat in the corner mopping about how he was made to wear that outfit. Triple H looked at Jeff then. "Log back on to the site and lets get on with what we have to do."  
  
"Fine then,.... Okay it says to pick a color from that bag." DDP grabbed the bag that Jeff pointed to and spilled the patches on to the floor. DDP grinned and picked up a patch. "HEY JERICHO THEY GOT PINK FOR YOU!" "SHUT UP!" Jericho screamed and grabbed the black patch. Kurt frowned at Jericho as he took the pink patch from DDP. "I hate black it's so morbid."  
  
Edge grabbed the baby blue patch and grinned insanely. "IT'S MINE!" Triple h grabbed the red patch while Jeff took the orange and RVD took the white patch. DDP took the last color available yellow. "Ewww, I hate this color.ewww yellow."  
  
Jeff went back to the computer and grinned. "Kay, now it says.. Blah, blah, blah.fallow instructions.blah, blah, blah.. Cash.blah, blah, blah, if you go bye-bye no cash for you and more for me."  
  
Edge looked at Jeff curiously. "It actually says that?" Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. "Technically, no." Jericho looked at Jeff. "Whets the first dare." Jeff looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Well it says that we have to watch this video clip about the place first." RVD grinned. "Then if you can watch videos on that TV then.hehehehehehheh." Edge glared at RVD. "It's a computer not a TV! And no you can't go watch porn on this computer!"  
  
"That would be funny though.. well lets watch the clip." Jeff said smiling. Kurt frowned and looked at Jeff pleadingly. "Can't you just forward it? We'd still be watching it."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine." He began forwarding the clip. Triple H frowned and looked at Jeff. "How the hell are we supposed to figure out what's going on!"  
  
"Don't worry they tell you on your way over to the site."RVD said smiling as Kurt clung to Triple H again. DDP looked at his patch. "EWWW..yellow.EWWW" Jericho looked up from his backpack. "GET OVER IT!"  
  
Jeff looked at Triple H and broke in to a huge grin. "First dare and red is up." Jericho looked at Edge. "Do we have to?" Edge then looked at Jeff. "Yah do we?" Kurt clung on tighter to Triple H's arm. "It says we do." Jeff stated. "I'm already scared" Kurt murmured. Triple H glared at him. "GROW UP!" He yelled. Jericho, Edge and Kurt whimpered at the outburst from Triple h.  
  
DDP looked up from his corner with RVD. "Don't get mad get glad." Jericho smirked and looked at Triple H. "Yah red you're up." Jeff looked at Jericho reading over his shoulder. "DON'T READ OVER MY SHOULDER!"  
  
RVD smiled and stood up. "Some one needs a hug."DDP smiled and walked towards Jeff. "Come here Jeff." Jeff glared at DDP and pulled out some pepper spray. "GO HUG JERICHO!" Jericho looked at DDP and held some holy water. "TOUCH ME AND DIE!" Edge smirked. "Then we'd have a ghost in the safe house."  
  
Kurt clung to Triple H. "sob.gh.o..s.t.sob.." Triple H looked at Kurt. "Why do you cling to me when there are other people you can cling to?!" Jericho smiled his cute smile. "Because when you have your hair down you look like a ugly girl." Edge smirked. "Hey that is..um..its true its true." Triple H just fumed. Jeff stuck out his tongue. "EWWW..Just go outside Hunter I'll give you the instructions there."  
  
" I'm the navigator no matter what anyone else who dare to take my spot while I'm here dies!" Jeff hissed grapping the radio. RVD stood their arms wide. "Dude just relax breath in." Edge speared him. "I still remember the damn airport!" RVD just smiled. "Whatever."  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?" "SORRY!!! Alright go to the main houses and. sorry go to the red light and turn right." "I can foot steps and voices.." Kurt RVD and DDP stood with the radio. "Booo.we are here to eat you.Boooo.. OWWW!" "Sorry." "Are they going to be like that the whole time?" Jeff just shrugged and hit them again with the chair as Jericho and Edge joined in. "Alright I just turned right." "Alright go to the first door on your left." "I'm there I'm going in. There's a bunch of stairs with clothes on the steps." DDP grabbed the radio away and grinned. "It says people died there, they would jump to their death from the top of the stairs." Jeff threw a shiny ball and watched Kurt, RVD and DDP fallow it. "Don't mind them just head up to the top of the stairs and go in to the hall." "This would be easier for him if he came dressed like you Jeff. With the glow in the dark shirt, pants, shoe laces, rubber bands for your pig tails." "Yah and the glow in the dark necklace, bracelets, and ring." "Plus the nail polish." "ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!" Jeff screamed to Jericho and Edge. (My favorite outfit!!!)  
  
"I'm in the hall." "Yoda wishes you good luck, cause you have to lay down in the door way. It says that one of them didn't die of suicide but was hung on that door way and then thrown over." "So I'm supposed to just lie here and video tap it?" "Yep, no radio contact, so bye-bye."  
  
"Alright pink you're up." Kurt looked at Jeff and pouted. "It's alright Kurt they can only steal your soul." Edge said as he pushed the now crying Kurt out of the safe house. "Dude that was cold." RVD stated as he put on the vampire teeth. "And you plan to..?"Jericho asked. "When he comes back to scare him." A loud sigh came from everyone except RVD.  
  
"Kurt you're going to the blue light alright." "'Kay.sob.I'm..s..c.a.r..e.d.." "It's alright we all are, just go to the blue light and tell me when you're there." "'Kay." "Alright I'm there." "Good go to the door to your left." Jeff said looking at RVD as Edge helped him put on the make up. Kurt stood in front of the door frowning. "Do I go in already?" Kurt asked his hand on the doorknob. "Yep, go on in." Kurt opened the door and frowned, it was a dusty office. The dust in the room caused him to begin to sneeze. Kurt reached in to his bag and pulled out a box of Kleenex. "I'm in."  
  
"Alright Kurt you need to explore the room using the tool on top of the table." Kurt nodded and went to the desk sneezing the whole way.  
  
Triple H lay there on his back he had set up the camera and surprisingly had fallen asleep. He was snoring up a storm and at the same time the camera shifted. A gray fog covered in light was above him on the doorway, only Hunter was asleep.  
  
Kurt grabbed the tool and sneezed backing into a coat rack knocking it on to the floor. "I'm scared, but I can't report in till I find some sort of activity. Think Kurt, what will make you feel stronger?" Closing his eyes he smiled. "A song." Clearing his throat he sang in a nasal voice.  
  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified, thinking I could never live without you by my side.something, something, oh.but now your back from outer space, I just walked in to see you with that sad look upon your face. I should of changed those stupid locks I should of made you give your key if I had known your just one minute you'd be back to bother me!" The tool was going off the scales, as he sang but Kurt was too busy spinning he didn't realize it. Jeff looked at Edge and Jericho as RVD and DDP began to cut eyeholes in the sheets they brought from the hotel. "I bet 4 dollars that he's singing." Jeff murmured. Jericho nodded. Edge just grinned, "10 he's crying and dropped the tool somewhere."  
  
Just then Jericho's cell phone rang. All stopped to look and huddled near him to hear the conversation. "Lo. Chris speaking." Jericho frowned then broke into a huge grin. "Where are you Kurt?" Everyone snickered as Jericho spoke to Kurt via cell phone.  
  
"Well this tool thing is really scaring me. It keeps moving and I think there is something here because every time I try to sing something falls."  
  
"Okay, Kurt here speak to Jeff." "Heelllooo.. HEH. Are you scared Kurt, cause the computer says this was the spot where 3 people committed suicide." "Whimper." "But don't worry Kurt, just stay in there till I contact you. But you have to get off the cell phone your using Jer-I-ho's minutes." "Promise you'll get me." "I promise." "You'll even get FuFu?" "You brought your teddy bear!?" "And a flashlight, holy water, a cross, garlic, silver bullet, cell phone, water bottle, CD player, walkman. Every kind of battery. ." All shift since they too brought the same things.  
  
Jeff noticed the computer go back to life and handed the phone to Jericho as he Kurt continued to list the things he brought in the backpack. "Hey Triple H can come back." "And clean underwear, mom always said just in case." "Kurt call Hunter for us." "Sure."  
  
Triple H woke up to vibrating on his hip. Rolling over he answered the phone. "Lo." "HUNTER THIS IS KURT! JEFF SAYS YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" "Damn talk softer, alright I'm on my way." Grabbing the camera he left. The floating mass was confused. "Where are you calling from?" "Um a old office." "Why are you calling me on the cell phone..WAIT HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER!!!!" " umm.well..just come back and get me."  
  
Jeff looked at RVD. "you're up it says you have to go to this room and stay there.all night in the most haunted room of the place." All turned to look at RVD. " That's cool I saw the discovery and travel channels ghost specials, I can handle it." RVD said taking his gear. DDP smiled and hugged RVD. " I'll miss you brother may the force be with you." " I brought my "special" Scooby snacks.tee hee..i will survive!" 


End file.
